The Promised Children of Neverland
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Being a seer sometimes came with it is own perks. Having a vision and knowing what other don't. The favoured children of fate and the favoured one of death. The future that awaited them. Gellert Grindelwald smirked.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowlings while The Promised Neverland belongs to Shirai Kaiu.**

 **Author's Note:** I honestly have no idea why I make this story. Enjoy it, people.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Dawning Answer.**

 _A lost prayer of yearning went unheard in the rainy breeze_

 _What is thou searching for?_

 _Why is thou keep fighting?_

 _O miserable souls with no fear_

 _Forever wandering alone in a silent wonderland_

 _Gazing bravely against the settling sight of abyss_

 _Illuminated by a glimpse of flowing truth_

 _Always seeking the same freedom_

 _Departing with a sound of mourning_

 _Casting thy desire in a red herring repeatedly_

 _Reaching for an echo of miracle at the very end of despair_

 _The unchanging path of surpassing the limits_

 _Ye, the promised children of neverland_

 _Gathered and favoured by fate_

 _Shall thou be guided to salvation?_

 _Thus…_

Gellert stood quietly in the wind, looking exactly like he did in his prime with a simple transfiguration spell, his mismatched eyes watched in amusement as the children chased each other in their own version of tag game, merrily laughing and letting themselves loose in the play for once.

After decades of sitting alone, being imprisoned inside the fortress that he built himself, he finally shown remorse, regretting all the sins that he had committed in the past. Months already passed yet it still felt like yesterday when he woke to find he was not alone in the topmost cell of Nurmengard, the children simply appeared out of nowhere, covered in dirt and looking half-dead with missing body part and blood coating them like a second skin.

There was confusion and wary at first. Then, a story.

About Grace Field. About the demons. About William Minerva. About the Ratri Family. About Goldy Pond. About the seven walls and the secret promise.

All the horrors that they went through to make it this far. All the horrible obstacles that they overcame. All their lost. The tearful death of their siblings and friends at the hands of humans and demons alike.

Born as a human. Treated as cattle. Escaping.

Living to survive, surviving to live.

Viewed as a leader. Becoming a hunter. Becoming a killer.

Travelling in desperation, following a trail of hints for the light of hope.

Grew as a revolutionary. Trying to change the world. Waging a war.

Beating against the odds, learning to keep moving forward and live on for the sake of the other two.

Forcing a stalemate between humans and demons, all at the young age of eleven.

Touched by the one gifted with the ability to travel from one dimension to another. A promise fulfilled.

Fate was bemused. The end of their journey in one world marked a beginning in another one.

And so now…

"Gellert, don't just stand there. Join us!" Emma said with a big smile.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? The train will arrive soon." Gellert reminded her gently.

"AH! I totally forget about it!" Emma said in panic while clutching her head.

"Silly. That's just so like you, Emma" Ray said mockingly.

"Ray! Stop being so mean to me!" Emma shouted with a pout.

Ray grinned. Norman just chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry, Emma. I already packed your things too. We are good to go." Norman said with a soft smile before turning his attention to the former dark lord. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Grindelwald. It is a pleasure to be taught by you."

"Magic blooms only in rare soul. The pleasure is all mine." Gellert returned evenly before catching Emma who suddenly launched herself at one of the greatest dark wizards to ever live.

"We will miss you, Gellert!" Emma said while hugging the notorious wizard tightly.

"You know you could still write a letter to him, right?" Ray said in a deadpan tone.

The three would start their time at Hogwarts today. It was surprising when the letter came, addressing them. Well, fate did always get it is own way.

Norman. Ray. Emma.

The genius. The only one who could possibly match said genius. The sweet girl who was always following right behind the footsteps of those two.

The promised children of neverland. The favoured children of fate.

If he remembered correctly, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, vanquisher of Voldemort, turned eleven this year too and will start his day at Hogwarts. The boy was mentioned in one of the news headlines after his escape from prison.

 _GELLERT GRINDELWALD ESCAPE! INTERNATIONAL WIZARDHUNT START!_

 _IS THE WIZARDING WORLD STILL SAFE?_

 _FOLLOWING GRINDELWALD ESCAPE, WILL DEATH EATERS ESCAPE TOO?_

 _AFTER GRINDELWALD, WILL YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURN NEXT?_

 _THE GOVERNMENT OF MAGICAL AUSTRIA CLAIMED TO HAVE NO PART IN GRINDELWALD'S ESCAPE! ARE THEY TO BE TRUSTED?_

 _GUARDS CLAIMED TO HAVE NO IDEA HOW GRINDELWALD MANAGE TO ESCAPE AND NOT REMEMBERING ANYTHING! INVESTIGATION STILL AT LARGE!_

 _WREAKING HAVOC! SECRET FOLLOWERS OF GRINDELWALD CAME OUT OF HIDING!_

 _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DECLARING HOGWARTS TO BE THE SAFEST PLACE IN WIZARDING WORLD!_

 _HARRY POTTER, THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED, DEFEATER OF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, JUST TURNED ELEVEN AND WILL START HIS DAY AT HOGWARTS!_

Given the proper motivation, escaping was easy. After all, he designed and built Nurmengard himself. He knew everything about it like the back of his hands. Staying there all this time was his own choice, his own way to show Albus that he felt remorse for all the horrible things he had done in the past. However, the arrival of the children changed everything.

Being a seer sometimes came with it is own perks. Having a vision and knowing what other don't.

The favoured children of fate and the favoured one of death.

The future that awaited them.

Gellert Grindelwald smirked. After lying low for a while with the children, healing and teaching them magic, perhaps it was time for him to make his own move too.

"Gellert, hurry up!"

… After he apparated those children to Platform-Nine-and-Three-Quarters that's it.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well, that's it for now, I guess. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments or review on your way out people. Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
